


The Touching of Two Minds

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gene Roddenberry - Freeform, M/M, Quote, Slash, Star Trek: TMP Novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quote from the novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Written by the Great Bird of the Galaxy himself..Gene Roddenberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touching of Two Minds

  
Although Kirk had been dumbfounded as the others, he was pleased to note that he had recovered first and was now handling all this with some degree of command presence. But it still felt painful to be reminded so powerfully and unexpectedly of his friendship and affection for Spock-theirs had been the touching of two minds which the old poets of Spock's home planet had proclaimed as superior even to the wild physical love which affected Vulcans every seventh year during pon farr.


End file.
